Chevaliers, Baguettes et Sorcellerie
by Aries Mu
Summary: Les chevaliers d'or sont à Poudlard. Un concours, des sentiments, et des cours...En gros, un univers projeté dans un autre.


_Ne prenez pas en compte que les chevaliers non pas le même âge mais sont dans les mêmes cours. Sinon ça aurait été trop compliqué. Merci :D_

CHAPITRE 1

Chevaliers et sorciers

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers la tour, le regard éblouit par les rayons du soleil. Il traversait le parc à grandes enjambées. Aucun doute, il était en retard. Il marchait rapidement, mais se forçait à ralentir. Il regarda à sa gauche la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et emmêlés qui se hâtait à ses côtés. Il s'arrêta net et lui pris des mains la pile de livres qu'elle transportait et se mit à courir, la jeune fille sur ses talons.

-La prochaine fois, essai de prendre un peu moins de livres avec toi. On va être en retard!

La demoiselle baissa les yeux vers le sol en baragouinant des excuses. Le garçon sourit. Ce n'était pas si grave mais, s'ils étaient en retard, le professeur Rogue ne serait pas content. À bien y penser, il ne pourrait être qu'heureux d'avoir une excuse de retirer des points à Griffondor. Les deux adolescents pressèrent le pas, courant légèrement vers la porte en bois. Ils grimpèrent la volée de marches en quelques enjambées et la demoiselle ouvrit la porte à son camarade qui pénétra dans le château. Ils se dirigèrent vers la gauche où se trouvait un escalier qui menait plusieurs étages plus bas. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à les emprunter, une tornade bleue leur barra le chemin. La dite tornade s'arrêta, et se retourna vers eux.

-Dépêchez-vous, vous deux, sinon Rogue va vous taper dessus!

-Tu es bien placer pour parler Milo! Lui lança le jeune homme qui portait les livres. Aller, viens Hermione, sinon on va vraiment être en retard.

Sur ce, les deux adolescents accompagnés par le dénommé Milo dévalèrent les marches pour enfin atteindre leur destination finale : les cachots. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte de fer qu'ils s'empressèrent de pousser. L'atmosphère lourde, la salle des cours de potions était plongée dans sa quasi-noirceur habituelle, faiblement éclairé par les quelques torches accrochées aux murs. Un fumet plutôt agréable se dégageait d'un chaudron placé sur la table en avant de la classe, derrière laquelle le professeur Rogue les regardait.

-Voilà enfin nos retardataires, nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer, dit-il froidement en regardant les trois nouveaux arrivants. Voyons…trois, 15 points de retard, chacun, en moins pour Griffondor pour ces retards.

Hermione serra les poings et les lèvres et s'assit aux côté du jeune homme qui portait ses livres. Celui-ci s'était assis en entrant dans la classe sans vraiment porter attention a Rogue qui avait a présent débuté son cours. Il lança un regard noir à Milo alors que celui-ci semblait sur le point de protester contre l'injustice de leur enseignant. L'étudiant savait bien que si Milo contestait, la situation ne pourrait qu'empirer, il baissa donc les yeux vers son propre chaudron et sortit tranquillement ses ingrédients de son sac. Milo s'assit en lâchant un soupir sonore, alors qu'une craie s'élevait d'elle-même dans les airs pour rédiger les instructions à suivre pour réaliser la potion à faire. Philtre d'amour, assez compliqué, mais pas impossible. Le jeune homme regarda rapidement dans son manuel pour voir quelle couleur devrait prendre son mélange une fois celui-ci réalisé.

Les élèves s'agitèrent autour des chaudrons et entamèrent le travail. Rogue circulait entre les tables et s'arrêta au niveau de celui qui avait emmené les livres d'Hermione. Il le regarda un moment d'air mauvais, cherchant tant bien que mal à trouver une erreur dans sa démarche. Le jeune homme releva la tête et avec un sourire innocent demanda :

-Y-a-t'il un problème, professeur?

-Ne jouez pas à ce jeu-là, Aries! , dit-il d'un air féroce. Weasley! , lâcha-t-il. Il est inscrit au tableau d'ajouter la poudre d'asphodel avant les grains de tarimes! Concentrez-vous!

Un garçon aux cheveux roux vifs, grogna légèrement à la droite d'Hermione alors que Rogue s'éloigna vers une table plus loin où une faible détonation venait de se faire entendre. Il se retourna et eu un geste peu gracieux de la main à l'intention de l'enseignant qui lui tournait le dos. La jeune fille lui donna une claque bien raisonnante en arrière du crâne, ce qui fit se retourner le rouquin.

-Hey, ça va pas la tête?

-Des plans pour qu'il nous enlève encore des points, tient toi tranquille Ron!

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui es arrivée en retard.

-Roh! Taisez-vous tous les deux! Lança un autre garçon assit en face d'eux.

Ce dernier avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux verts, il portait des lunettes et avait une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il releva les yeux vers le jeune homme assit en face de lui, à la gauche d'Hermione.

-Alors Mû, comment ce fait-il d'ailleurs que toi, tu sois arrivé en retard, demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

-Hey bien, je suis allé à la lisière de la forêt chercher quelques plantes pour le cours, je n'en avais plus alors je devais m'en procurer, déjà que Rogue ne m'aime pas beaucoup, je ne voulais pas arriver à son cours en manquant des ingrédients, ça lui aurait fait plaisir. Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Ouais, tu parles, y'a que toi pour faire ça, Monsieur-je-sais-tout!, s'exclama Ron. Rogue ne t'aime pas parce qu'il sait que tu es plus doué que lui. Et en plus, tu ne procèdes pas toujours comme lui et tu obtiens les mêmes résultats, je te le dis, il a peur que tu lui vole son poste.

Mû rougit légèrement. Pourtant il devrait être habitué à ce genre d'éloges, Ron ne cessait de lui rappeler a quel point il était si ou cela, surtout depuis que le jeune homme contribuait à l'aide au devoir du rouquin. Originaire du Tibet, Mû était un garçon mince à la silhouette élancée. Ses cheveux sont d'un mauve pâle et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude. Si cela n'était pas suffisant à attirer l'attention, son visage à la peau blanche et aux traits fins est dépourvu de sourcils. Ceux-ci sont remplacés par deux points rouges qui auréole de mystère son visage toujours souriant, ou presque.

-Mais dis-moi Harry, le camp de sélection pour l'équipe de Quidditch, c'est pour bientôt?, fit doucement Mû. Je veux dire, je vais m'essayer comme poursuiveur cette année, puisque le poste d'attrapeur est déjà prit, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle à ce sujet encore, mais si tu entre dans l'équipe ça serait vraiment géniale!, répliqua Harry.

Le silence retomba sur la table alors que Rogue faisait une seconde ronde de commentaire. Il s'arrêta de nouveau devant Mû qui eu un soupir de découragement alors qu'il tranchait son ravegourde en tranches parfaites sans en perdre trop de jus. Il hacha ensuite sa racine de mandragore sous le regard brillant de Rogue. Sans lever les yeux vers le tableau, (ce qui ne manqua pas de frustrer le maître des potions) Mû ajouta ses ingrédients à sa potion et la mélangea à son rythme, 10 tours dans le sens horaire, 4 antihoraires et encore 3 tours et demi horaires. Rogue fronça les sourcils, jeta un coup d'œil au tableau et constata que le nombre de tours était complètement différent que celui exécuter par l'élève aux cheveux mauves. Il se retourna vers lui pour lui dire à quel point il était impertinent et incompétent, mais son regard tomba sur le liquide que contenait le chaudron de Mû qui venait de prendre une délicate couleur rose pâle. Aucun doute, sa potion était parfaite.

Le jeune homme sourit légèrement en entendant son enseignant émettre un grognement de mécontentement. Il prit délicatement une fiole qu'il rempli de sa potion, se leva et la déposa sur le bureau du maître des potions sous les regards jaloux et admiratifs de ses camarades de classe. Il retourna lentement à sa place où il nettoya ses instruments et fit disparaître le reste de sa potion d'un coup de baguette. Un lourd soupir retentit à côté de lui alors que la potion de Ron bouillonnait intensément et qu'elle prenait une couleur verdâtre. Hermione se leva pour aller porter sa propre fiole et Mû en profita pour souffler quelques trucs à Ron alors que Rogue avait le dos tourné. Celui-ci lui rendit un sourire en guise de remerciement et continua sa concoction avec énergie. Une demi-heure plus tard, le cours prit fin et c'est avec soulagement que les élèves sortirent du cachot.

-Ouf! Elle était dure celle-là, s'exclama Hermione en passant la porte. Je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir la même couleur que toi Mû…

-Bof tu sais, lui c'est un alchimiste né, alors faut pas rêver! Répliqua Ron.

Les quatre amis montèrent les marches qui menaient à leur salle commune en riant. Milo les rattrapa à mi-chemin entre le deuxième et le troisième étage. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus leur offrit un sourire béat en guise de bonjour et monta le reste des marches avec eux. Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse Dame qui leur demanda le mot de passe.

-C'est quoi déjà le mot de passe? Demanda Milo.

-Lashlabask…annonça Hermione en s'avançant vers le portrait qui s'ouvrit sur la salle commune.

Les cinq élèves entrèrent dans la salle et allèrent s'assoir dans les fauteuils près du feu. Ils déposèrent leurs sacs avec soulagement et soupirèrent de contentement. Milo sortit de sa poche plusieurs choco-grenouilles et en lança à Ron et Harry, les autres n'ayant pas faim. Les trois garçons déballèrent avidement les chocolats qu'ils engloutirent rapidement. Milo, de nature généreuse, était un grand garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux d'un bleu pétillant. Son caractère espiègle a tendance à lui attirer quelques ennuis, mais en temps normal, il est enjôleur et de bonne humeur. Il lança un regard perçant à Hermione et Mû qui avaient commencé leur devoir de métamorphose.

-Quoi? Rétorqua Hermione. Le cours de métamorphose est dans deux jours, je suis en retard sur mon planning, et de toute façon, il faudra bien le faire un jour ou l'autre.

Le regard de Milo redoubla de dégoût et Ron se joint à lui pendant qu'Harry roulait des yeux. Mû, quant à lui, il se contenta de sourire autant à la réponse d'Hermione qu'aux regards des deux autres. Harry dût admettre qu'il n'aurait pas de mal à prendre un peu d'avance et consentit à faire son devoir lui aussi. Les deux autres se tournèrent brusquement vers lui d'un regard qui se voulait dire «espèce de traitre!».

Une heure plus tard, alors que trois bons élèves étaient heureux de s'être débarrassés de leur devoir et que deux désespéraient en silence mais n'en laissaient rien paraître, l'heure du diner arriva. Les quatre garçons et la jeune fille se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle où se déroulait le repas. Ils entrèrent dans la salle déjà bondée où quatre longues tables s'alignaient, chacune pour chaque maison. Ils avancèrent vers la table des Griffondors, où leurs confrères étaient attablés devant des plateaux remplis de victuailles. Milo et Ron, les deux gourmands de service, s'assirent et commencèrent à dévorer tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, Hermione et Harry soupirèrent en s'assoyant à côté d'eux tout en gardant une distance raisonnable, sait-on jamais avec ceux-là…

Mû resta debout un instant et scruta la salle des yeux, cherchant du regard la table des Serdaigle. Lorsqu'il aperçut la longue chevelure blonde qu'il cherchait, il sourit et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la table à l'autre bout de la salle. Arrivé à quelque mètre de la personne, il l'appela :

-Hey! Shaka!

Le dénommé Shaka se retourna lentement vers lui alors que Mû arrivait à sa hauteur, un sourire aux lèvres. Le garçon avait les cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille, comme ceux de Mû. Il était un peu plus grand que ce dernier, la peau légèrement bronzée dû à son origine indienne et un point rouge ornait l'espace entre ses sourcils. Ses yeux bleus observaient Mû d'un regard amical.

-Bonjour Mû, tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Oui et toi?

Une discussion s'enclencha entre les deux jeunes hommes et plusieurs regards se posèrent sur eux. La conversation allait de bon train jusqu'à ce qu'un gargouillement fort peu gracieux fût émit par l'estomac du jeune homme à la chevelure mauve. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de honte et rougit légèrement. Il eut un sourire d'excuse et salua Shaka, puis il retourna s'asseoir à côté d'Harry. Son ventre émit un autre bruit lui indiquant qu'il était plus que temps de manger et l'adolescent se servit d'un peu de tout. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il adorait des repas de Poudlard…Il y en avait toujours pour tous les goûts.

Une fois qu'il eut finit de manger, il attendit avec Harry et Hermione que Ron finisse sa quatrième assiette. Ils se levèrent tous les quatre et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Dans le hall, Ron se retourna vers Hermione à qui il demanda quel était leur prochain cours tout en étouffant un rot peu subtil dût à son abus de porridge. Tout en fusillant son homologue et que Harry et Mû pouffaient de rire, elle sortit son emploi du temps et le consulta les sourcils froncés.

-Nous avons un cours de sortilèges avec les Serpentards à 3h cet après-midi, dit-elle en consultant sa montre. C'est-à-dire dans deux heures et demie. Ça nous laisse assez de temps pour faire…

-Rien du tout!, intervient Milo. On pourrait simplement aller se promener autour du Lac et aller voir Hagrid!

Les trois autres garçons acquiescèrent et Hermione poussa un soupire. Elle fourra son emploi du temps dans son sac et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la sortie. Ils passèrent la porte principale et avancèrent sur la pelouse du terrain du château. Autour d'eux, plusieurs groupes d'élèves de tout âge s'attroupaient autour d'affiches accrochées aux murs. En passant près d'un groupe d'élève plus vieux, Mû, curieux, tendit le cou en tentant d'apercevoir le contenu de l'affiche. Il s'arrêta et décida d'aller voir de plus près alors que les quatre autres s'éloignaient, n'ayant pas remarqué son départ. Il se faufila enter les autres élèves, tous plus grands que lui. Il se rendit jusqu'au premier rang et se retrouva face à l'affiche en question. Son visage s'illumina et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Un concours! Il scruta la feuille plus en détail pour trouver les conditions de participation au concours… Faire parvenir une demande de participation à son directeur de maison. Alors que Mû avança son bras vers la pile de dépliant qui se devait être la lettre de demande, certains rires se firent entendre autour de lui. Il se retourna pour faire face à des visages moqueurs. Il reconnu vite deux de ses anciens compagnons: DeathMask et Aphrodite. Ces deux-là le regardaient avec un air hautain mêlé de dégout.

-Alors minus, tu vas participer au tournoi…contre les grands. Et bien si tu y participe, je n'y manquerais pas non plus! Ça me donnera une occasion de t'écrabouiller! Fit l'italien au jeune homme.

Mû se retourna vers lui et planta son regard dans celui son vis-à-vis. D'un regard innocent, il fit une petite moue déçue avant de rappeler au Cancer :

-Et la dernière Guerre Sainte, ça te dis quelque chose? Si tu m'écrabouilles de la même façon qu'à ce moment-là, il n'y a pas de problème.

Il lui fit un sourire radieux et se fraya un chemin entre les élèves et retourna voir ses quatre amis qui semblaient le chercher, alors que DeathMask s'apprêtait à lui cracher une réplique.


End file.
